Second Person with Sora
by Poolday
Summary: You're walking home one day, autumn leaves everywhere. Then he pops up with some silly notion that a KISS can wake someone up.


You walk down the empty street, your light book bag slung over your shoulder. It's chilly outside- you should've worn a heavier jacket than the one you're wearing now. Stomping on the dead leaves that scattered the ground randomly, you raise your eyes to the sky. It was blue and beautiful- strange for an autumn day- but you loved it anyways. Blue was always seemed to calm you at times. A strange warping sound sliced into the crisp clean air and you snap your head from the sky, wondering what the sound was. Your eyes focus on the boy who was standing randomly in the middle of the road, looking quite confused.

You blink and startle him out of his wonderment by saying, "Who are you?"

His head whips to you and you slightly blush. His blue eyes shimmered with innocence and made your stomach feel weird. You blame it on those damned hormones. You take in his odd clothes and abnormal shoe size- your eyes zero in on his hair and your eyebrows shoot into your hairline. That must've taken a lot of hair gel…

"Sora!" His energetic voice shouts aloud. His happy voice echoed throughout the empty air. "What's YOUR name?" He asked, those adorable blue eyes studying you. You reply your name and he smile. You swoon- just a tiny bit. Seeing that you're currently lost for words, he bombards you with more questions.

"What world is this?"

"Earth...?" You reply, almost uncertainly. He purses his lips and your breath comes a little too quickly.

"Are there any Heartless here? Nobodies?" Sora asks, his cute face becoming serious. You look confused and he sighs. Before he could ask you another question, swooshing noises appear around you and suddenly, both you and Sora are surrounded by ginormous black beetles.

Stuttering slightly, you look around at the creatures. Their presence suddenly made you feel sick and light-headed. A sound of chains clanking together brought your attention to Sora who was suddenly holding a giant key like a weapon. "Heartless!" He barked out angrily, his features becoming focused and slightly angry. He sliced through one of the bugs and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The others melted into the ground and slinked around like shadows. This is all too much!

The last thing you saw before things when dark were big, worried blue eyes.

You slowly come to your senses and you feel something on your face. Soon, it registers that something is on your _lips_. Your eyes shoot open and see that Sora is bent over you, child-ish face calm and relaxed, his lips on yours. Shock courses through you and immediately your face heats up. Holy crap. Sora feels that you're awake and slowly pulls away, his cheeks tinged with a soft glowing pink.

"So. It does work." He said simply, getting to his feet. He holds out a gloved hand and you take it- he pulls you up with ease.

"What?" You spit out stupidly. You could still feel where his lips were.

He grinned and your face heats up again. "You see, when I was in Sleeping Beauty's world, I had to save her with a prince. She was asleep, but when the prince kissed her, she woke up!" He explained. The edges of your mouth turned up slightly. Sleeping Beauty was one of your favorite fairy tales.

He smiled back. Soon, two 'woooosh'ing sounds interrupted the small moment you two had and a congested voice and a deep, playful on cried out Sora's name. You blink in surprise and see the infamous Donald and Goofy.

"Sora, _c'mon_, we found a lead on where the king is!" Donald cried, tugging on said boys arm. Goofy nodded energetically.

"Well, let's go then!" Sora cried, his face lighting up. A hallow feeling stirred in your stomach. The thought of him leaving made you a bit sad. But, he suddenly looked up to you, his deep blue eyes reflecting some of your emotions. He walked close to you- so close you could see his long eyelashes- and ripped off the necklace he was wearing. Grabbing your hand (electric currents lacing in your body), he set the crown shaped necklace into your palm and folded your fingers into a fist. The cool metal felt good on your flushed skin. For once, Donald and Goofy were silent, watching the two of you.

"Remember me?" He asked quietly, his perfect face imitating a child's. A smile blossoms onto your face and you kiss his cheek.

"Always."


End file.
